Serendipity
by tragicallyconfused
Summary: Iceland was like an dream for Aria, and dreams only last for so long. She returns to Rosewood alongside her seemingly, now, perfect and mended family only to find the man she left so abruptly teaching her class. Aria/Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

**The rewrite! And I've changed quite a few things, but the direction of the story will be the same. Only some little changes.**

* * *

** Y**

_When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are become entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part_  
_- Louis de Bernières, Captain Corelli's Mandolin_

Aria Montgomery had never expected for her family to fall apart. She had never expected for her father to break the fundamental basis of his marriage, she hadn't expected for him to be so careless and cruel. At sixteen years old it was safe to say that she didn't have much life experiences but she certainly knew of disappointment, a couple of weeks back she would have gone as far as to say her life was perfect but then she caught her father interlocked in an passionate embrace with an woman who wasn't her mother.

She hadn't told her mother about the affair, Alison had. Which angered Aria greatly as it wasn't the blonde's decision to make. And as always Alison hadn't done it out of moral issues but rather out of spite. Which was, primarily, the reason why Aria hadn't spoken to the blonde in the past two weeks—which meant she also wouldn't be seeing any of her other friends. Being a part of Alison clique meant that you would listen and agree with her whether you wanted to or not.

But yet Hanna told her about the latest gossip, Emily invited her out and Spencer called her every night. This consoled her, knowing that her friends still wanted to speak to her made her feel much better though her heart hurt as she thought about the current state of her family. Ever since the secret had been revealed her family had been in shambles. Her brother barely spoke to her, her father didn't even look at her and her mother wept for both herself and what her daughter had been through.

Her hands gripped the edges of the hard-back book and despite her eyes being fixed at the words in front of her she was unable to concentrate. The words were all blurry, and her head was full with thoughts not concerning the words Virginia Woolf had written. A knock on the door caused her to raise her gaze, and the door opened. Despite what she had thought—it was not any of her family but instead one of her closest friends.

"Hey stranger" Spencer teased, with a smile. She plopped herself down on the nearest chair, which happened to be opposite her bed, and then watched as Aria eyed her with a curious gaze "How's it going?" She asked, and Aria could tell she wasn't trying sound too sympathetic.

The petite brunette placed her book down on her bed, and then swung her legs over the bed "I am _okay" _she said, pursuing her lips into a thin line. Her friends were clearly aware of everything that had gone on in her family and as was every other resident of Rosewood.

Her friend watched her sceptically, but didn't question her much to her relief. She, then, got up from the chair and opened her friend's closet "_OK! _So I am no Ali or Hanna but I have a vague understanding of fashion." She said, and took out a couple of different dresses. Aria almost let out a laugh out of disbelief and stood up as well. She knew Spencer would have something planned as it had been her birthday a couple of days back but Aria had decided that she didn't want to do anything big.

"Where are you taking me Hastings?" Aria asked, amused, as Spencer looked at all of the dresses and held them against Aria.

"We're going to a night-club" She replied in a hushed whisper so that Aria's parents wouldn't hear "Ali knows someone who knows someone who can get us into P3. It's apparently one of the popular clubs in Philly." She said, enthusiastically.

Aria sighed "Ali's going," She commented, dishearteningly, and her friend looked at her.

"Come on, Aria, you're going to have to forgive her eventually" Spencer stated as though it were an obligation as opposed to a choice. Aria shook her head in disbelief and then, angrily, stomped to her bed and sat down.

"I cannot believe you're taking her side" Aria stated, with a scoff "But I guess I should have known you _all _would take her side." She added, bitterly.

Spencer placed the dresses into the closet "We are not taking _sides, _Aria." She replied, slowly. "_But _despite Alison having gone about it the wrong way she did the right thing. You should not have kept your mother in the dark. The minute you found out two months ago you should have told her."

"It sure sounds like you are …" Aria said, and wrapped her arms around her chest "I don't want to go anywhere. Could you leave?" She asked, "—I think I just need to be alone and just evaluate everything that's gone on and come to terms with the fact that, because of spite, Alison may have torn apart my family."

"—Aria" Spencer drawled,

"Please … just leave" Her voice was shaky and she didn't look at Spencer as she left but once she was gone she pulled her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes whilst leaning her face on her knees. A lump formed in her throat as she thought about her family and whether they would ever return to what they had once been. The sound of her mother slamming her bedroom door reached her ears, and immediately she got changed and rushed out of the house without so much as a word.

It was wrong of her to solely blame Alison for exposing her father's infidelity when the truth was the one and only person she should be blaming was her father. And she did blame him, she blamed him for tearing their family apart and ruining them. She sniffled, tears rolled down her cheek. A sigh escaped her mouth as she realized she had nowhere to go. The only place which would welcome her was the library and it was tempting her every second.

* * *

Hollis College Library was open to both students and none, alike. It was only a ten minute walk, and she absolutely adored sitting there and just reading. No one bothered her or listened to music on their head-phones extra loud. Also, it would be empty which, as of late, became something she was quite fond of was. In this little town almost everyone knew the occurrences of the Montgomery household and would look at her with pity.

The harsh December wind hit her causing her to shiver slightly, and as she walked into Hollis she was greeted by a warmth which caused her to sigh with relief. The library was just beside campus, and was, as she suspected, empty. Most people had gone home for the holidays, or were off campus. She walked through the aisles of books and felt comfortable—at ease. It was strange but books brought a sort of peace towards her.

As her gaze was fixated on a book beside her she bumped into someone, her eyes looked up at the man apologetically. His blue eyes startled her, and a gulp escaped her mouth. He looked at her with a small smile.

"I am so sorry" He said, his voice was just as beautiful as his eyes. She nodded, unable to reply, before walking on. Amused, he watched as she walked away. Aria found a little corner where she curled with a copy of Harper Lee's novel. Ezra couldn't help but watch her through the spaces between the respective books. The way she moved a loose tendril of hair behind her ear as she was, so clearly, engrossed in a book which was, by no doubt, one of his absolute favourites.

She was certainly very beautiful, and for some reason he felt a need to get to know her. Hesitantly, he walked towards where she was sitting. His shadow didn't cause her to break her gaze from the eloquent words of Lee.

Ezra wondered whether he would be disturbing her. He probably would be but he needed to speak to her, he felt an urge to get to know her despite not having even heard her voice. He had his hands in his pocket and he smiled softly.

Clenching his jaw, he spoke "Do you like it?" His voice startled her, and she looked up at him with wide eyes "—uh, the book I mean." He added, nervously.

Aria nodded, and smiled. She bit her lower lip "I do" She replied, "It's one of my favourites"

"Mine too" He added, a small grin tugging on his lips. "You should read her auto-biography. Its' amazing" He commented.

"I know—I've read it."

His smile grew even bigger and he took a seat next to her. She tilted her head side-wards so that she could see him "You're incredibly well-read for what? A freshman" He questioned, she bit her lower lip as she realized he thought she was a college student. She nodded.

"Most people when they start college go on booze rampages, and hook up with everyone and anyone as a part of a rebellious streak." He said, nonchalantly. She shook her head, "The most rebellious thing I have ever done is dye my hair pink, and get a stomach piercing." She said, with a slight laugh.

"I have a question for you. Not one I would usually spring on a stranger but considering you look like you're very much a fan of Harper Lee's writing I am going to be bold" Aria watched him, curious as to what he may say, with narrowed eyes.

"Do you think she took liberties with the narrator's voice?—many say the author did" Ezra asked, and her head fell back as a melodic laugh escaped her mouth "No, I am serious. Why are you laughing?" He asked, curiously.

"—I had just thought you were going to ask me something extremely bold, and slightly offensive" She replied, amused, looking at the handsome stranger. He laughed, and scratched the back of his neck nervously "And, I think whoever said that missed the point"

He raised his eye-brow in curiosity "Go on" He encouraged,

"The author was writing something she remembered from an adult's perspective about things she remembered from when she was a kid. Things she's passionate about" Aria added, licking her lower lip, as she watched him with a curious gaze.

"Do you think that's fair to apply that insight in retrospect?" He asked,

She nodded, "Yeah… why not? Kids see a lot probably more than adults. T-they just don't have the word yet to express their feelings." She said, a sigh escaping her mouth as she thought about what had occurred in the past two months.

"W-why do they see more?" He asked, sensing something was wrong with him in terms of the way she was feeling.

Aria shrugged "Because they're curious … and they act on their feelings" She replied,

He smiled a little "And you think adults have lost that ability to act on their feelings?" He asked, curiously. "I don't know. You tell me …" Aria said, her voice flirty, her gaze flickered over his lips which he noticed.

Something came over her, she wasn't usually so flirty with strangers she had just met but there was just something about him. And it wasn't just her beautiful blue eyes, or boyish smile. She felt a pull towards him. An attraction, and a desire to need to know more. Aria looked down at her book and played with her fingers, nervously. She shouldn't be doing this, the last thing she needed to get into was this mess. She was practically lying to him regarding her age, and she knew better than anyone about how lies could destroy you.

"I'm Ezra Fitzge—Fitz" He introduced himself, she eyed him curiously.

"You were about to say Fitzgerald, weren't you?" Aria questioned, and then he clenched his jaw nodding.

"I suppose I still haven't got used to using _Fitz …" _He said, with a defeated sigh.

Her hazel eyes, with specks of blue in it, watched him "You changed your name. Do you mind me asking why?" She asked, not wanting to be intrusive but at the same time being incredibly curious into the insight into this stranger's life.

"—my family. I just didn't want to being associated with the likes of them so I truncated my name and packed my bags and transferred to Hollis" He replied, vaguely. She nodded, and a small sad smile crept onto her face.

"I know how you feel …" She said, softly "Sometimes I wish I could just change my name and go somewhere new and just be who I want to. It's like having a brand new canvas, one I can paint on without having it outlined for me."

Ezra watched her as she spoke, he knew exactly how she was feeling. He had been through all the self-doubting, and pain of having everything planned for him. Sometimes he still would feel the way she was currently feeling.

"But what we both have to realize is even if we have our lives outlined doesn't mean we can paint over the edges" He replied, and then scrunched his nose "I'm sorry, that was an awful piece of advice. Did it even make sense?"

She let out a little giggle and turned to face him "It made perfect sense" She said, encouragingly "I'm Aria"

"That's a beautiful name. Well-suited." Ezra complimented, and a faint blush came onto her cheek. He observed how her eyes glistened with delight as she looked at him. She smiled, a laugh escaped her mouth. She didn't know why she was laughing but she was—and he joined in. The once quiet library was filled with the echoes of their laughter. He licked his bottom lip nervously, "I would like to get to know you more"

Her lips parted "You would …?" She asked, nervously.

"I would …" He replied, softly "I could cook dinner for you—granted I can only make two dishes—but if you want you can come over" He said,

For a moment she didn't reply, and Ezra feared he would face rejection. A million thoughts rushed through her head, she thought of the implications once he found out her true age and of her parents and of Alison but, despite it being dishonest, she wanted to continue with this—someone, an older handsome smart guy, was interested in her and he seemed oh so wonderful—what harm would one tiny-teeny lie bring about?

Aria Montgomery was a dreamer, there was no doubt about it. And this felt like a dream, one she didn't want to wake up from and she felt as though revealing her true self would, in a way, cause her to wake abruptly. She turned to face him and watched him, his face was full of nerves and anxiety, and she nodded.

"Sounds wonderful. When do you want me?"

* * *

It was stupid, and careless and frankly naïve.

Christmas was just three days away, who went on a date days before Christmas? Not normal teenagers but then she wasn't normal. Aria lied in order for him to even remain interested, and she would tell him. Today. She was going to tell him, as soon as she stepped into his apartment. Five hours, it took her five hours to get ready today. Of course, part of that five hours was actually getting out of bed and doing the everyday things but still _five hours_.

She cared about what he thought for some reason and, despite their nightly talks on the phone and meetings in the library, they were still _strangers_. Aria didn't know him, he could be an axe murderer. A laugh escaped her mouth. Ezra Fitz may be many things but a murderer wasn't one of them. He was sweet, and kind and so breathtakingly funny. She hadn't felt this way about a man, or anyone really. Was it crazy? Absolutely, but she wasn't one to aspire to live a mundane existence.

Her friends were at their seemingly perfect homes having a traditional Christmas whilst her own parents were pretending to get along for the sake of their children. Aria didn't know whether hearing her parents argue or watching them pretend to get along was worse. Mike seemed to take the bait, and thought they had finally mixed things but Aria knew better. Her parents were liars, and it seemed as though that trait was hereditary.

Lights were up, and the decorations were absolutely perfect as she left her house. She ignored her mother's frown, and her father's questioning gaze. A lie escaped her mouth, something about going over to Spencer's house. The cold air hit her causing goose bumps to rise, she held onto her coat and bit her lower lip. Her foot stepped on the icy concrete and her hands were buried in her pockets. She regretted her decision to not grab a pair of gloves. From across the street she could see Hanna, who smiled widely, crossing the road.

"Hey Aria, I've missed you!" Hanna said, and wrapped her arms along with Aria in an attempt to get warmer. "I saw on the discovery channel that penguins waddle to gain heat. Let's waddle!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Uh no, Han. I'm fine." Aria replied, rolling her eyes "How's Christmas with Pastor Ted? Has he gone biblical on you yet?" She asked, teasingly. Rosewood may have been a small-town, but it didn't resemble anything which was shown on television screens or what people thought. There was scandal, and rumours and unlikely relationships.

Hanna shrugged "I have decided to tune it out" She said, nonchalantly "And my mother has decided to cook for the first time and make batches of sugar-filled treats. It's like she's trying to make this hard for me." A miserable sigh escaped her mouth.

Aria looked at her friend, and smiled sadly. Hanna, by no means, was over-weight but she didn't fit Alison's extremely high (and stupid) standards "You're not fat, Han. You should eat all the sugar you want!" She said, encouragingly.

"Ali seems to think I am" Hanna mumbled, bitterly.

"And since when have we allowed Alison to dictate the way we feel about ourselves" Aria added, angrily.

"Since forever!" Hanna said, loudly, almost as if it was obvious "When Ali doesn't like something she gets rid of it. And I don't want to be thrown out like an old pair of jeans" She said, and Aria watched her in disbelief.

"You're more than a pair of jeans, Han. You're a person. A wonderful, funny and beautiful person." Aria said, hoping it would boost her confidence. She hated the things Alison did—no one should feel the way a person did after Alison was done with them.

Hanna didn't reply, "So where are you going all dolled up?" She asked, noticing her curled hair and make-up. Her friend didn't reply, and kept her gaze straight ahead of the road which had specks of snow on it. "What? Are you going on a date?" She said, joking, and her eyes widened as she saw Aria's face "_OH MY GOD! _Aria Montgomery. Tell me everything. Who's the mystery guy? Is it Noel? It's Noel, isn't it?"

Aria shook her head, and shuddered as she thought of her irrational crush. Ever since Middle School she had a thing for Noel Kahn, he was smart and popular and most importantly, he was absolutely beautiful but it had faded. To come to think about it she hadn't even thought about him ever since she met Ezra. It was innocent, wasn't it? An innocent lie, but her feelings for the older man were anything but innocent. It was something she would flush a deep red to speak about, and so she didn't.

"It's not Noel. You don't know him" Aria said, vaguely, "Listen, Han. I have to rush, I am going to be late. I'll speak to you later!" She said, and quickly hugged her before she hurried down the roads of Rosewood. She worried about slipping but brushed it off fastening her pace.

_33 Hybbert Street._

Nervously she looked at the apartment complex, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She entered the apartment building, and then walked up the stairs until she reached the second floor. The gold plated number _3B _was staring at her. For a brief moment she closed her eyes pondering how exactly she had arrived at this moment but then, wide-eyed, she knocked on the door. Aria could hear the sound of dishes and pans. He opened the door, his hair in messy curls and a dish-cloth on his shoulder.

She smiled, and he leaned in placing a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. He removed his lips and looked at her with a boyish grin "I, half-expected, for you not to come" He said, as he held the door open for her and then closed it after she walked in.

"Is that so?" Aria said, teasingly, as she looked around at the apartment which was filled with vintage posters and books.

He nodded, and crossed his arms across his chest "I feared you might have found someone else who frequents the Hollis Library who is far handsomer than me, and also knows how to cook without causing a fire." He replied, jokingly.

Aria spun around, and scrunched up her nose as she smelt the faint burnt smell of food "I don't think I would ever stand you up" She said, and all thoughts of being honest and revealing her true age had left her mind.

"I like the sound of that" Ezra said, with a smile "Also, you look absolutely beautiful." She giggled, and his smile grew "You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, "Do you need help cooking?" And he nodded.

"Help would be greatly appreciated for the sake of both of our stomachs" He said, as he walked towards the kitchen. Aria rolled her eyes, and kicked off her heels. She took off her coat, and placed it on a hook. Ezra turned around and watched as she removed her damp socks due to the snow and her inappropriate choice of shoes. "Weren't you cold?" He questioned, his eyes on her pale skin and the dark maroon lace fabric against it.

She nodded, and walked towards "Yes, I was. But girls are crazy" Aria said, nonchalantly, and grabbed a spoon. He watched as she took control of everything without even so much as asking, she felt at ease and confident as if she had been in this position an million times although he was sure she hadn't. Soon enough dinner was served. There was a candle placed on the table as they ate. They spoke and laughed and just, generally enjoyed each-other's company.

"Sometimes I think she's crazy" Aria spoke of Alison, "She's—just—drives me crazy. It's like everything. All of our lives are just a big game to her, and she will do whatever she thinks is right. She makes decisions for _us _and makes me feel inadequate and as if I have no say in my own life."

He nodded, and licked his bottom lip "You're no inadequate of anything, Aria. I've only known you for a couple of days, but I think you're absolutely amazing and wonderful. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend. And it's okay to cut someone off if they're toxic" He advised,

Aria looked down, and nodded "I am sorry for boring you with stories of my destructive relationships" She apologized, Ezra shook his head "I don't mind hearing anything so long as it's about you—would you like to dance?" He asked, abruptly.

Her lips parted, she looked at him unsure as to what to say. He jumped out of his position and walked over to where his records were, she watched him. He held his hand out for her and pulled her up causing her to squeal. Her hand looped around his neck and she rested her head against his chest as they swayed.

_Moon River, wider than a mile_  
_I'm crossing you in style someday_  
_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_  
_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

She closed her eyes, and felt his hands on her waist. She could feel his heart-beat race, she needed to tell him. And she really wanted too, but the last thing she needed was for this absolutely perfect moment to be destroyed by the awful truth of the situation. There was no way he would want to be with a high-schooler, and sophomore much less. Aria opened her eyes and then could see his eyes look at hers.

His lips are an alluring sight, and she moves her hand up to his cheek. She stokes his skin, and he leans down. It seems like a lifetime before his lips finally touch hers, and for the first time ever she feels a connection she knows which won't fade. It is absolutely exhilarating being in contact with him. They are absolutely immersed in each-other and her hands brush through his curls. He pushes her against the wall, and then his lips pull away from hers. He placed a soft kiss just beside the strap of her dress and looked at her.

Her hazel eyes are wide with worry, and concern. It felt so right, but she couldn't go on with this. The past couple of days she was deluding herself into thinking that this could ever work, but she knew better than anyone that and relationship which began with a lie couldn't possibly work.

"I am so sorry, I have to go" Aria said, quickly. Her every word shocking him "I really am sorry. You're wonderful. It's me, there's things I haven't told you" She explained, and he released his grasp on her shaking his head.

"You don't owe me anything. You do not have to tell me anything," He looked at her not with anger but concern making it so much harder for her to leave, he watched as she threw on her boots. A sad smile on her face.

Aria bit her lower lip "I have to go" She said, and left his apartment.

* * *

Three weeks passed, and every morning for a couple of days she was awoken by the sound of calls or messages. He begged for her to explain why she left, he apologized for things he hadn't done and spoke of how he thought they could have been something. Every single time she felt her heart break. Everything had changed. Alison had disappeared and no one knew where she had gone too, there were theories of her being kidnapped or having run away.

It was just a normal sleepover, Aria had finally made up with Alison. They were laughing, and she was trying to get over the relationship she had never been in. Nothing was out-of-the-blue but then she woke up to Spencer telling her Alison had gone. The police had searched all over town, and Philadelphia. No one had heard from her, or seen her. Even her closest friends didn't know what had happened and then her parents had sprung upon her that they were moving all the way to Iceland.

Her phone rang and it was _Emily. _Out of all her friends, Emily was having the hardest time dealing with what had happened. The other three girls had just thought Alison would return and had run off with someone but Emily was afraid, and scared, and nervous for her friend's sake.

"Are you at the airport?" She asked, Aria shook her head and then rolled her eyes realizing that she was on the phone.

"No, I am not." Aria replied, "I just have something I need to take care of before I leave. Em? Please don't worry about Ali, she's fine. We're all sure of it, and eventually she will return." She said, with full confidence.

"I just have an really bad feeling" Emily said, her voice breaking "Well, I am not going to disturb you any-more. Call us when you land" She added, and then hung up.

Aria looked at the _3B _sign in front of her with an miserable sigh escaping her mouth. She needed to see him but didn't exactly know what she was going to say. Aria wanted for him to hold her in his arms and for him to forgive her. She knocked on the door, hesitantly, but much to her surprise it wasn't the curly haired man who answered the door but rather a woman.

The blonde, who looked like she stepped off a Victoria secret catwalk, looked at her curiously whilst clad in only a men's shirt "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, her hair was messy and she was beautiful. She didn't even want to imagine what had gone on before she had arrived.

Aria bit her lower lip, a lumped formed in her throat. She couldn't believe he had moved on so fast, but she couldn't blame him. It was stupid of her to even think that an older and smarter guy would be into her. She forced a smile "I think I'm at the wrong apartment. Sorry!" She said, and then heard the door slam in her face. From outside, she could hear the sound of laughter. A waterfall of tears slid down her cheek as she walked down the stairs.

She wiped her eyes, and couldn't wait until she left this small town.

* * *

**So that was that. Let me know what you thought! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, all. _So, I suppose, I should apologize for being absent for FF lately. Sorry for the lack of updates but college is really kicking ass! But, I'm trying, I really am. 'Words fall through me and always fool me' should be the next update! fingers crossed. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

In a way, she supposed, being back in Rosewood was a catalyst as it brought back all the memories. The sound of Alison's laughter echoed in her ear as she walked through the church, which she had been in previously only for good things, and she fumbled with the loose thread of the sleeve of her black dress. A low gasp escaped her mouth as she saw the casket, in which her beautiful and young friend would spend eternity forever young, but someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Aria turned around and, momentarily, felt a pang of relief as Spencer greeted her with a small and sad smile.

The two friends embraced, holding each-other tight, as residents of Rosewood entered the small church. United in their pain, they walked towards the front, where Hanna and Emily were, and took a seat beside them. Hanna offered her a smile but Emily looked, blankly, ahead at the picture of Alison smiling. No one noticed her presence, and rightfully so, instead they focused on the girl, who was taken away from them too young, with sad and frightened comments.

Aria knew that this was something that would shock the, very, core of the town. Towns like Rosewood—small towns—prided themselves on the serenity and lack of violence however the murder of a, seemingly, innocent girl would certainly put a damper on that reputation.

The picturesque and quaint town of Rosewood had intrigued her from an early age, the white picket fence and the pretence that life was absolutely perfect and nothing was wrong. They pretended as if the infidelity, philandering and deceit didn't occur. It sickened her to no end which was why she was so happy in Iceland. She enjoyed having no expectations set for her and being able to be who she wanted without being judged but now, here she was, back for good to live in a town that would only ever see her as the dead girl's best-friend.

"Here" Hanna, suddenly, said and pulled out a suspicious looking item of her bag. She ushered the flask into Emily's lap "You need it" She added, and Aria didn't know how to react. In the past year, she had been gone, a lot had occurred and it seemed as though Facebook and blank text messages didn't keep her updated. Hesitantly, the formerly good girl took it and sipped it before anyone noticed.

Emily turned to face Aria "How was your flight?" She asked, nonchalantly, as though they weren't sitting in their best-friend's funeral.

Wide-eyed, brimmed with confusion, she looked back at her "_Excuse_ me?" She replied, wondering whether she had heard her wrong. Hanna and Spencer seemed equally as shocked as they listened to the conversation.

"How _was_ your flight?" Emily repeated, this time slower and much more clearly.

"Okay. I guess" Aria said, "I mean, there was turbulence but the only thing, I was thinking about was _Ali_." Sorrow lacing her every voice as she thought about her deceased best-friend.

A scoff escaped her friend's mouth "Sure, you were." She replied, bitterly.

"Emily ..." Spencer drawled, heaving a sigh.

"No, she doesn't get to spend a whole year in Iceland, _enjoying_ herself, whilst we have been worried sick about _our best-friend _and come back acting as though she hasn't left" Emily spat out, her eyes wide, as she turned to face the front.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Can we not do this right now?" She asked and no one else spoke. All of a sudden, Aria felt very alone and very confused. She didn't know her absence had affected anyone so much, she wrapped her arms around her chest. She inhaled and exhaled. The last thing, she wanted was to argue with one of her best-friends whilst they were mourning for another.

"The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away"

* * *

This house, she grew up in, no longer felt like a home. Her father was in Iceland, her parents had officially separated whilst they were there, and she had seen it coming every single day. The dark hues of her room caused her to feel even more miserable. A month had passed since the funeral and Spencer had assured her that it was only because Emily was hurting. But, Aria detected truth in her friend, or former friend's, statement. Her mother had suggested that she call her friends but that wasn't an option.

"Mom said that you can't miss another day" Mike said, suddenly, and she sat up with a sigh escaping her mouth.

Aria pushed the duvet off her legs, the truth was that she had woken up and showered, earlier, but the thought of even entering Rosewood High again made her feel sick to her stomach. She opened the door to her closet and pulled out a pair of leggings and a knee-length dress.

"I know" She replied, quietly.

Mike sighed, leaning against her door, "You okay?" He asked, knowing the answer.

She nodded "Of course I am." She said, not convincingly, "You didn't eat all the pancakes, did you?"

He let out a low chuckle "What? Me? No, of course not" He said, smirking, "I'll see you in school; promise to not wear anything too bright? I have a rep, you know" He said, joking.

"Get lost!" Aria yelled, jokingly, and he raised his hands, in defence, before leaving.

* * *

Ezra stepped out of his apartment complex and felt the cold and harsh air hit him. He shuddered before rubbing his hands together in an attempt to harness some heat and, then, he continued to walk on towards the direction of Rosewood high. It was an fifteen minute walk and, as of late August, he had decided to approach life in an healthier way which meant more exercise, cutting out takeout's and avoiding Paula's. From the corner of his eye, he could see the glances of his female freshman students. Simone, often, teased him on the attention he received from his students and joked about how some of them were willing to fail in order to receive his attention.

At first, it had caused him to feel nervous however he had come to terms with it. He didn't think of himself as attractive but his students, certainly, did. It had nearly been a week since school had started and he had found himself loving his job more and more with every passing day. Sure, there were some complications with stubborn teenagers but there was just something about being an educator that made him feel proud about his inconsequential achievements.

He walked into the brew and ordered a coffee. Emily Fields, one of his most hard-working students, greeted him with a smile and handed him the freshly brewed coffee "Here you go, Mr Fitz" She said, chirpily, as she took the twenty dollar bill and handed him his change.

"Why are you working so early on a school day?" Ezra asked, furrowing his eyebrows, as he took the change.

Emily rolled her eyes, "That is the doing of my manager. He has made this really complicated schedule. Two hours before school starts and three after. I think he thinks that he is doing me a favour but it's the exact opposite" She commented,

Her teacher chuckled "Well, as long as you are not late to my English class!" He replied, "I'll see you around, Emily" As he turned around, he saw Spencer Hastings, one of the smartest students he had ever encountered, brush past him and mumble an apology before rushing over to the counter where Emily was working.

"You need to make up with Aria" The brunette said, in a hushed whisper.

The sound the familiar name caused him to shudder, in his head he recalled a time when he had met an Aria. A sigh escaped his mouth, he wondered where she was or what she was doing or even, why she stopped talking to him. An air of melancholy surrounded him. A year had passed since he last saw her and it was, currently, mid-September and he had been teaching for nearly a year. He had begun his career in Rosewood in early January and teaching had taken over his life. The work never ended: there were always papers to mark, parents to call and lessons to plan. So, it was safe to say, his social life no longer existed.

That was the worst part of being an adult. In college, it was nearly impossible to lose contact with friends because they were always around him however, now, everyone was trying to make a name for themselves in the line of work he had chosen which, often, meant they completely dismissed any night-outs. The hot liquid entered his throat as he walked closer and closer towards the school building. I have lost it, he thought. Even the sound of her name being spoken caused his mind to, completely, fixate on her. He didn't even know her last name.

Upon entering the building, he received several greetings from both, teachers and students. He entered his classroom and saw a woman—in her late thirties or early forties—leaning on his desk and looking at the tables and seats in a daze. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and closed the door behind him.

Ezra cleared his throat, "Uh, hello" He began, "Is there anything you need?" He walked with furrowed eyebrows as he placed his satchel on his chair. The woman, who was quite attractive with brown eyes and long brown hair, reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite pinpoint who. She offered him a friendly smile and had a friendly aura around her.

"No, I—this used to be my classroom. I used to teach English. Granted, it was over, goodness, fifteen years ago." The woman said, "I gave up teaching to raise my children. I never thought I would come back to place but what I didn't know was that all I needed was some lies and infidelity to bring me back" She added, bitterly.

His eyes widened, he didn't know how exactly to respond to that. He loosened his tie, "Oh, uh—" He replied, standing stiffly, with his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you that" She said, shaking her head. Her cheeks flushed a light red at her quick words "I'm Ella Montgomery. The new English teacher" She said, holding her hand out which he shook.

He smiled, "No problem." He replied, "I-I've been on the same page as you. Granted, I was younger and in an less serious relationship—" He realized he was rambling, "I'm Ezra Fitz. I have been teaching here for almost a year"

Ella nodded, "And, how do you find it?" She asked, curiously.

Ezra shrugged and then offered her a lopsided smile "It's good. Great, even. Of course, sometimes I have challenges with students but then again, I suppose that's what comes along with being a teacher. My parents certainly don't understand why I would choose a field which, to them, feels very unrewarding. Both financially and, well you know—" He scratched the back of his neck unsure as to why he had revealed so much.

"It's understandably." Ella replied, with a slight nod "I mean, teaching is great and all but to most, it seems like a mediocre job at most. That god awful saying, what is it again? Those who can, do; those who can't, teach." She added, with a slight undertone of frustration to her voice.

He shook his head, "Ms Welch told me that there would be a new teacher here. She said that you spent some time in Iceland?" He asked,

With a disconcerting smile, she nodded "Yes, I did. Being in a foreign place made me realize several things" Ella responded, "First of all, if your relationship is broken beyond repair in one place it doesn't mean it will be magically repaired in another place. Second of all, it's fine letting go of something that took years and years to maintain if it makes you bitter. Thirdly, Icelanders love their BBQ and Grills." She added, with laugh. Her phone rang, "One 's my daughter." She said, to Ezra and turned around.

"M-_mom_" Aria said, with a faked and forced cough "I don't feel so well" She added, "I don't think I can make it to school today"

Ella rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Well, honey, you were fine earlier. I mean you woke up and go dressed up. You made plans to meet with Spencer. What's the matter, now?" She asked, knowing fully well why her daughter was hesitant to return.

Aria got up from where she was sitting and let out a sigh, "I don't want to go back there. Everything's different now. Ali's dead, mom. She's dead. She is never coming back and she was the reason why we were friends. The four of us and now we're not. We've barely spoken in the past year. What if they don't want to be friends with me anymore? What if the only reason we were only friends was because of Ali?" She rambled, her heart racing.

"It'll be okay, Aria." Ella paused, "You need to keep hope. Also, the five of you were inseparable. Things may not be the same and seem tough but it'll get better. Honey, just go" Ella added,

"Fine" Aria replied, with a sigh. "I'll go. See you later."

Ezra, in his head, couldn't help but be intrigued by _this _Aria. He wondered how she would look or even behave. He felt as if he was going crazy by the thought of the girl who, quite obviously, didn't want anything to do with him. For a while, he was able to forget here though not entirely. He engrossed himself in his work and was so busy that he had nearly forgotten her. But recently, he couldn't help but think about her and how she was. He wondered what he had done wrong. Had he been too forward? Should he have not kissed her?

"—Mr Fitz" Ella said, loudly, after having tried to get his attention several times. She looked at him, amused, as she saw his dazed expression.

He snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the woman "Sorry, I was just—wait, what were we discussing?"

* * *

Hanna stood beside Mona as they discussed some girl's bad boob-job. This friendship had been a recent development and, was, a good one. Sometimes she felt as though she was replacing Alison in the sense of being the 'it girl' however she had, long ago, promised herself she would never be Alison in any sense whatsoever. Her phone buzzed and she raised it to see that Spencer was letting her know that Aria would be attending school today.

"I'll be right back" Hanna announced, as she suddenly saw Aria walking through the hallway. "Aria!" She called, enthusiastically, and saw the petite girl turn around.

"Hey—" Aria greeted, with a smile, "Han…" She paused, nervously, "So, uh"

"I just thought I would say Hi. I mean, obviously, things won't be the same again but we're still friends. We are. Emily's just upset, but we're still friends." She repeated, "You have been like my sister for so many years, I won't let this change our relationship and you shouldn't either." Hanna said, with a smile. "I missed you, Aria, a lot."

Aria smiled a little "Thanks, Han. That means a lot." She said and then hugged her, quickly, "And, for the record, I missed you _more_" She added, they pulled apart and shared a giggle.

"So, Noel Kahn is holding a party" Hanna began, "I think you should come" She said, interlocking arms with her, as they walked side by side.

"I really want to but I—I'm sorry. I don't want to go to parties not yet anyway." Aria replied, quickly, as the last thing she wanted to do was socialize with a bunch of people whom, to be perfectly honest, she find to be annoyances in her life. Perhaps, it was pretentious or cocky of her to say so but it was the truth.

The blonde narrowed her eyes in disappointment as she looked at her but then she let it go "I understand, I mean your Iceland parties were probably much more fun. Coming back to Rosewood and attending one of these parties must seem like a downgrade" She said, with a faked sigh.

"_Okay" _Aria said, rolling her eyes "I'll come" She added,

"Really?" Hanna asked, excitement brimming her eyes "But, I don't want to feel like I forced you"

"No, I want to come" She replied, "It'll be fun"

"Great" Her friend said, "And, yes, it will be so much fun" She added, "We should probably go shopping for the party. We will go after school, no ifs no buts, and OMG I just realized there is so much I need to tell you. A lot has happened in the last couple of months. Okay, so, Noel was dating Cindy, who was sleepi—. Okay, that doesn't matter. Look ahead, that's Mr Fitz. Our English teacher, now isn't he gorgeous? Everyone loves him. I mean everyone; even the boys think he's cool." She said, as she eyed the twenty-something man walking towards the two of them.

Aria furrowed her eyebrows at the familiarity of the last name; she raised her face from looking at the ground to look at the man Hanna was referring to. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth. Quickly, she spun on her heel dragging Hanna with her so that she was facing the lockers. Her heart-beat raced and she felt her friend looking at her, curiously. She shook her head in disbelief, this wasn't possible. This couldn't be possible.

"—Aria, what the hell was that?" Hanna muttered, half annoyed and half concerned.

"Nothing" Aria replied, shakily, "What's our first lesson?" She asked,

"English" Her friend responded, with narrowed eyes "Is everything okay, Aria?" She asked,

For a moment, she didn't reply "—uh, could you tell Mr Fitz that I'm not feeling well. I have to go, Han" She said and rushed off before her friend could say or do anything. She brushed through the swamp of hormonal teenagers. From the corner of her eye, she could see her mother near the exit so she spun around to avoid her and went in the opposite direction. Aria rushed into the toilet as she heard the sound of the school bell.

* * *

"I don't know what happened. She was okay and then—" Hanna raised her hands in the air to emphasize the point, "_BAM_. Something happened, she said she wasn't feeling well but she seemed fine to me so I think she was lying" She added, with a shrug, "I don't know why she would lie."

Spencer wrapped her arms around her body as she listened to her friend, she narrowed her eyes and then saw Emily walk into the classroom "I think I do" She added, cryptically "Anyway, are you going to Noel Kahn's party?" She asked, in an effort to liven up the conversation.

"Of course" Hanna replied, as though it were obvious "What are you going to wear?" She asked, curiously.

Her friend shrugged "I'm not so sure." She said,

"How about that purple backless top with a lace skirt to show off your Hastings legs, oh, and those pair of black pumps you brought a couple of weeks back?" Hanna suggested and Spencer almost let out a laugh at how well her friend knew her wardrobe.

"Sounds good"

Ezra Fitz walked into his classroom with a cup of coffee, he brushed his hands through his unruly curls and flashed a bright smile at his early students. He took a seat on his desk as he observed the teenagers all engage in conversations. He looked down at a note on his desk. _You have a new student, Fitz, Aria Montgomery –S. _He chuckled at Simone's awful handwriting.

"Seems like we have a new student" He announced to the class, "Aria Montgomery" He said, aloud.

"She's not new, Mr Fitz" Hanna, one of the popular girls, announced "She just went abroad last year but she's back now."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, I suppose, in a way she's new to me considering I've never met her." He said, Hanna nodded, "Oh and she won't be in today. Aria's not feeling well, she told me to let you know." She said and Emily glanced over at them, curiously. "Oh, I see. She should have gotten an authorised note from the nurse" He mumbled but then as more students flooded in, he began to teach and then as he assigned an silent reading task, he decided to write an email to his absent new student.

His eyes glanced across his screen and he clicked on his class list, he clicked on her name. After typing an email, in which he attached the Spec and reading she needed to do, he couldn't help but be curious about this girl he kept hearing about. _Student profile._ He clicked on it and his eyes widened as he saw all of her achievements and grades. She was certainly a very academic student. Ezra clicked on her ID picture and a gasp escaped his mouth. It was her, his Aria.

"Holy crap" He muttered and rubbed his forehead. His students looked up at him "Sorry guys—" He said and spent the rest of his day in very vivid thought of the girl, whom he assumed was a college student, he had kissed.

* * *

_Paedophile, teacher takes advantage of student, illicit fling between student and sleazy teacher. _

A variety of words swam in his mind as he sipped his beer, these were the potential things he would be called or be headlined on the newspaper. Would he lose his job if someone found out? He didn't know, he sighed. She was sixteen at the time. He let out a gulp, how could he have even thought about the things he did when she was only sixteen when they kissed? If she hadn't stopped them that night then he would have gone further. Holy shit, he thought. That night. Had he made her feel uncomfortable or pressured her into something? He tried to remember if he had offered her a glass of wine?

He needed to speak to her before they ran into each-other in the hallways of Rosewood high. The last thing he needed was for her to find out whilst they were surrounded by teachers and students but he didn't know how he could—a realization hit him. He still had her number, he had given up on calling her a long time ago, but he still had it. Not in his phone but on a piece of paper somewhere. He got up and knew exactly where it was.

Ezra opened, one of his many, copies of the novel, to kill a mockingbird, and pulled out the small scrap of paper which had her name scribbled on it. He let out a scoff; he was a sucker for sentiment which was why he had placed the number in this book. The reason why they had begun to speak that night. Where would they speak? He couldn't—not possibly—invite her back to this apartment not whilst he was her teacher. He refused to but he needed to speak to her.

Hesitantly, he typed her number into his phone. He didn't dial for a couple of minutes but then he closed his eyes and pressed the button. He didn't know why he was worry so much after all she could have gotten a new phone or changed her number or—

"Hello" Her soft voice spoke,

He sighed, it was so bittersweet "Aria" He murmured,

On the other side, she closed her eyes as she, immediately, recognized his voice. She leaned against the door. It killed her to know that he was her teacher, the man she was so infatuated over, to this day, was out of her reach.

"It's Ezra Fitz. We met—" He spoke but was interrupted mid-sentence,

"I know" Aria replied, she scratched her arm nervously "I remember. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She rambled, the past couple of hours she spent wondering what was going to happen when she spoke to him again but here it was. It was happening.

He nodded, "Yeah, it has. Uh, we need to talk." He added,

Her eyes widened "—We can't" She said, defensively "You see, the thing is, well, you won't believe this but, uh, I'm not who you think you are" She said,

"I know exactly who you are" He said, a small chuckle left his mouth.

Aria shook her head "No—"

"You're Aria Montgomery. You are seventeen years old and you are a junior in High-school." He paused, "You are my student"

She was silent for a moment "So, we need to talk" She said, biting her lower lip.

"Yes. But, well, where?" Ezra asked, uneasily.

"I know a place. It's remote and empty. You can meet me there"

* * *

The Hastings were a secretive bunch and Aria, even being Spencer's friend, wasn't aware of what went on in that family however one thing she knew was that they never used their lake house unless it was summer which was why she had called him over. Granted, it was a bad idea and an invasion of their property but there was nowhere else to go. It wasn't that she was some horny teenager looking for a place to meet up with a boy, it was the exact opposite.

She shuddered as she felt the cold air in the lake house, it was been half-an-hour since she had arrived here. Perhaps, too early but her nerves were getting the best of her and also, the fact that she looked like utter crap. She didn't know what she was going to say to him or how to react. It was safe to say, she had never been in this situation. She wished she could call up Spencer or Hanna and ask for advice or even just talk to them about this situation but that was the last thing she should do.

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought; she quickly got up and walked towards the door. She hesitated before she opened it but she eventually did and he stood there. They looked at each-other for a second and he brushed his hair feeling the droplets of rain on his hair as he did.

"Hey" Aria said, weakly, "Come in, you're soaking." She added and moved aside so that he could walk in. As he did, she looked at the mirror beside the door and brushed her hair behind her ear. She closed the door and bit her lower lip.

"—so," Ezra paused, "How, uh, was Iceland?" He asked, mentally berating himself for asking that question. "Iceland was great" She replied, "How are you, Ezra?"

"Good, I was better but then I found out I made out with my student when she was sixteen" Ezra said, with a sigh.

They both stood, stiffly, in front of each other. She felt like they were strangers and, in a way, she supposed they were. She hadn't known him very well even then but she felt as though she did, she had felt comfortable in his presence but, right now, she just felt awkward and distant.

"I'm sorry" They both said, simultaneously, and then looked at each-other before laughing.

Aria smiled a little "I should have told you my real age" She said, apologetically, "I shouldn't have implied I was in College"

"I should have asked" Ezra said, taking a step towards her "I shouldn't have _just_ presumed you were"

"Well, I suppose, we both have made bad decisions. But, there's nothing we can do now, is there? We have to go back to school and pretend as though nothing is wrong and that everything is normal and okay. And, that I didn't spend days on end wondering who that blonde was!" Aria added, absent-mindedly.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What blonde?" He asked,

She shook her head "Oh, no one—okay, so, I didn't mean to bring this up. It doesn't even matter but, uh, I came to your apartment. The day I left for Iceland, I came to say goodbye and apologize and tell you the truth b-but when I got there, there was a very attractive woman who opened the door. It's none of my business and you had every right to do what you wanted to do" She rambled and he looked at her, licking his bottom lip.

"—Aria, she wasn't—that was Angie. I wasn't even there then, I had gone to New York for a couple of weeks and my friend, Hardy, and his girlfriend were staying in my apartment" Ezra explained and saw the wave of relief fall over her face.

"Oh, I—" Aria couldn't help but grin which quickly faded; "I suppose it doesn't matter anyone. I mean, you're my English teacher. It doesn't matter if you slept with someone else or not, I'm not your girlfriend and never was. If someone finds out we had a little thing, it won't be good."

"So, we pretend like we don't know each other. We introduce ourselves as Miss Montgomery and Mr Fitz. We don't talk unless necessary." Ezra said, a lump forced in his throat "We mean nothing to each other" He added, feeling awful as soon as the words escaped his mouth. He looked at her—at her brown curls cascading down her shoulder and her hazel eyes, with specks of green in them, filled with sorrow. She looked so beautiful but he was unable to tell her that.

Aria nodded and then looked at the clock: 10:30. Her curfew was eleven and she didn't want to be late, her mother was always extremely lenient when it came to these rules but she didn't want to remain in this room for much longer. "Goodbye, Ezra" She said, sadly, and then walked past him but to her surprise he spun around and grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him and he leaned down placing his lips on hers. He felt an ache at the loss of knowing her as _Aria_. He didn't want to lose what they had; he didn't want to lose her again. His hands brushed through her dark brown tresses and his brazen tongue entered her mouth creating more pressure and passion. Ezra placed his hand at the small of her back causing her to be pressed against him. Ezra realized what he was doing and pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his chest feeling his heart beat extremely fast.

"This kills me" Aria murmured, sorrowfully.

"I know" He replied, "It kills me too." He added and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, they both stood underneath the dim light holding each-other. Both of them were painfully aware of the fact that they would never feel each-other's touch again but for right now, they were perfectly content being held by the other, exchanging stolen kisses and dreading the upcoming year.

* * *

**_So, _what did you think? Hope y'all liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
